What Happened in May
by Demonhuntersandsaltrings
Summary: Jeff is asked out to a dance by one of the school's creeper, Derek, but he's too nice to turn him down. Wes and David devise a plan to help Jeff turn he down slowly, suggesting Jeff to have a 'fake' boyfriend. Could Nick be the one for the job? First time writing for this ship! One-Shot for now! Rated T for really mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happened in May**

**A/N: Hey guys, this fic just popped in my head when my friend was telling me what was going on with her life. Alright, this is really loosely based on that. Rated T because of mild swearing, but don't worry, they don't swear that much! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to Review! One-Shot but I might turn it into more if enough of you guys want more!  
**_**  
To my friend: Win Young**_

Jeff came bursting in the Common room in panic, glancing around to check who were in there before promptly shutting the door and locking it.

"What are you doing?" Wes frowned, looking up from his newspaper.

"I know we don't talk about feelings and what not, but-" Jeff rambled on while he was stopped by David.

"Do you have a crush Jeff?" David raised his eye brows questioningly, "Because as much as I love being one of your best friends, I don't think I'll be quite comfortable about talking about your love life."

Wes gave David a stern look while adjusting his seat to look up at Jeff who still seemed to panicking and fidgeting in his spot.

"Ignore him. Now, Jeffery, take a seat." Wes pointed out to a comfortable looking arm chair which Jeff seemed to sink into.

"It's not a crush for one," Jeff frowned shooting a dirty look at David who just shrugged. "But, this guy. He...he sort of asked me to go to that valentine's soiree thingy."

"Which one is that?" Wes wondered out loud.

"You know the one that's coming this week." Jeff incredulously, "The one that you planned to take your girlfriend to?"

"Right! That one!" Wes exclaimed and clapping his hand as the memory got back to him.

"So? Who is then?" David asked, interested all of a sudden, leaning forward in anticipation to hear Jeff better.

Jeff furrowed his eyebrows at David, "I thought you didn't care." He scowled accusingly.

"Well, now it seems _quite_ interesting." David grinned, "Now, who is it?"

Jeff took a deep breath, glancing at his best friends who were staring eagerly at him.

"It's Drake." Jeff groaned, falling back in his chair in frustration.

David and Wes glanced at each other and winced.

"Man, Drake huh?" David frowned sympathetically.

"God, that's awful!" Wes winced.

"Tell me about it!" Jeff groaned, sinking further into the couch," I mean, he's not mean or anything... But how do I say this? He's um, well..." Jeff trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe him.

"Awkward?" David supplied helpfully.

"Sorta weird looking? A real show-off even though he'd one of the dumbest person in the whole damn school? Not to mention, he only likes you because of your looks." Wes huffed in annoyance.

"True enough. I mean-" Jeff paused, glancing at Wes, "What do you mean he's only using me for my looks?"

Wes groaned, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Alright, dude. Here's the deal, you're sorta like the _'hot innocent guy'_." Wes explained using air quotation marks.

"I AM NOT." Jeff protested in shock.

"Uh, yes you are," Wes said, in a tone implying that it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You're handsome, and you don't know it. And think of it as a compliment from a _straight_ guy. I'm still not gay." He added upon seeing Jeff's knowing look.

"Uh huh, alright." Jeff frowned suspiciously. "Any way, you guys are my closest friends. You've got to help me with this."

"Just turn him down." David shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring Wes and Jeff's look of surprise.

"_God_, David! You can't just walk up to someone and tell them no! It's hard as hell!" Jeff gasped, looking absolutely shocked at David for suggesting such a thing.

"Yeah, Jeffery's right. David, you're stupid." Wes shook his head and raised his hand for silence when David tried to protest, "How about…. You tell him you have a boyfriend!"

Jeff scrunched up his face thoughtfully. It _could_ work, could it?

"That might work." Jeff whispered, more to himself.

"But someone has to be your supposed _'boyfriend'_ " David quipped up.

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't think about that!" Wes exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Ok jeez, touchy." David grumbled.

Jeff looked at both of the expectedly, while the both them glanced at each other in horror.

"Well, I'm not pretending to be your boyfriend!" Wes frowned, crossing his arm indignantly.

"Sorry man, not going to be me either." David shook his head.

"But you guys are my best friends! Who else am I going to ask?" Jeff exclaimed in frustration, running his fingers through his blond hair.

"Try to find someone you're comfortable with, and most likely gay." David suggested.

Wes pointed towards David with a grin, "Yeah! I mean, I don't know, maybe… someone like…Logan?"

"Nahh, Logan really isn't my type. This has to be believable guys!" Jeff groaned waving his hands in anticipation.

"Um, uh… how about Kurt?" Wes pointed out.

"You pretty much _know_ that Kurt is pretty much _dating___Blaine right? The sheer amount of times I have to be in the same room with them endlessly flirting was pure torture. And everyone knows it's only a matter of time before they make it official, then it would be a disaster!" Jeff glared at Wes accusingly.

"Hey! I was only trying to help!" Wes frowned, thinking of other gay guys he knew in Dalton. "How about… Nick? I mean Nick is totally your type right?"

Jeff propped his chin up using his arms and rested them on the couch, thinking.

"Nick is pretty decent isn't he?" Jeff wondered out loud, sneaking a glance towards his two friends who were nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Actually you two would make the perfect pair!" David ginned, pausing for a while to contemplate the thought, "Actually, if this wasn't for getting Drake off your back, I genuinely think you two would be perfect for each other."

"Don't get carried away," Jeff frowned, "This is just a friendship thing to get turn Drake down without hurting him. Besides, we aren't sure that Nick would even _agree_ to this proposition. I mean what's in it for him?"

"Good point," Wes grimaced, rapping his head for ideas, "Isn't Nick your seat mate for Chemistry?"

Jeff nodded in confirmation.

"When do you guys have chemistry?"

"Uh… Actually I have chemistry right after this break." Jeff frowned thoughtfully.

"Great!" David clapped his hands together, pointing at Jeff with his left hand, "You could tell him after chemistry!"

"I'm not sure guys," Jeff sighed, wringing his hands nervously, "Nick's sort of new and I haven't really talked to him aside when I'm hanging out with you guys."

Jeff paused, "Wait, don't you guys know him better? Can't you guys just ask him instead? It's less embarrassing if he says no!" Jeff grinned hopefully at his two closest friends.

"No way man," Wes shook his head, "_Your_ problem. Not ours. Besides, we already gave you an idea!" Wes pointed out triumphantly.

Jeff sighed, hanging his head down from the couch exasperatedly.

"You guys freaking suck." Jeff pouted, standing up from the couch. "I have to go, chemistry starts in 5 minutes and it's all the way in the other side of the building."

"Good luck!" Wes and David drawled out simultaneously as Jeff exited the common room with the roll of his eyes.

"The worse he could say is no, It's going to be alright. Uggg, why can't I just be mean and tell Drake no? Oh that's right, because I have an a_ctual _heart," Jeff groaned, having an inner dialogue with himself.

Nick was packing up his chemistry books and placing his pencils in a secluded section of his satchel as Jeff brought his chemistry close to his chest instead, packing faster than Nick.

Jeff gulped, wondering why he was so nervous, it wasn't like Jeff was asking Nick out on an _actual_ date.

"God, he's so cute…" Jeff trailed off glancing towards Nick's hands which were tucking a loosed curl onto the back of his ear.

Jeff quickly shook his head at the thought, frowning. _What was happening? _Jeff pushed the tough aside quickly as he took a deep breath.

"Ehrm," Jeff cleared his throat getting Nick's attention.

Thankfully the classroom was already cleared out, leaving Nick and Jeff in an awkward silence. Nick turned around and smiled at Jeff, which caused an unusual array of butterflies to appear at the bottom of his stomachs.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Wes and David's friend. I'm-"

"Jeff. You're Jeff," Nick laughed at Jeff's flustered expression. "You're the guy who has the same musical taste and adoration for TV shows, just like me."

"Oh, yeah. It's great that you remember me." Jeff smiled shyly, lifting up the books higher into his chest.

"Do you want something?" Nick chuckled when another silence rose upon them.

"Oh yeah! Alright, ok, this might sound a bit crazy… but you're like the only gay guy I kind of know that isn't attached. And so kind of hoped that, that you could do me a huge favor?" Jeff managed to stutter out.

"Depends." Nick raised his eyebrows looking at Jeff oddly, "What's the favor?"

"Ok, here me out here, don't freak out just yet." Jeff spoke slowly making his hands give a signal to be calm.

"Alright."

"Ok, you know Drake right?" Jeff asked, "You know, the one with the black hair, sorta short for his age, laughs almost manically, and has like a few freckles." Jeff explained further upon seeing Nick's befuddled expression.

"Ohhh. You mean the Drake which is sorta weird?" Nick nodded, remembering.

"Yes, him." Jeff nodded embarrassedly, "He asked me out for the valentine's soiree, and I really don't have the heart to tell him I'm not interested."

"That sucks man." Nick frowned sympathetically. "But I still don't know how I'm involved with all of this." Nick gestured towards the ground, but implying on the situation.

"Alright," Jeff stuttered out, closed his eyes.

His palms became all sweaty as he slowly looked up to meet Nick's confused gaze.

"I need to tell him no, and the only way how without hurting his feelings, is to say that-that I'm attached." Jeff managed to choke out, "I need a boyfriend."

There was tension between them as Nick smiled at him funnily, but when Jeff didn't show any expression of this being a joke, Nick began to panic. Jeff's eyes were dead serious and expecting him to say something.

"You, you mean…." Nick gulped down nervousness, shaking his voice

."Yeah," Jeff grimaced, "I mean, it's just pretend and maybe we could just supposedly _'go out'_ for only 2 months or so." Jeff added, with a glimmer of hope.

"Oh." Nick managed to breath out, looking anywhere except Jeff's pleading look.

"Fine," Jeff sighed, "I know we don't even _know_ each other that much. But _please_ Nick!" Jeff pleaded intertwining his hands begging him.

Nick sighed, "I don't know Jeff."

"Please! I'll, I'll help you in chemistry for the whole time we're _'dating'_!" Jeff exclaimed, his eyes just screaming for Nick to help him.

"I_am_ bad at Chemistry." Nick trailed off, contemplating the pros and cons of this supposed deal.

"So? Would you do it then?" Jeff grinned like an excited puppy.

"Alright, fine." Nick sighed, rolling his eyes and laughing at Jeff's adorableness.

_Was it possible to think someone's adorable after only the second encounter?!_

"YES!" Jeff fist pumped and ran into Nick's arms, pouncing on the shorter boy, causing Nick to stumble back but with a faint blush on his cheek.

Nick awkwardly patted Jeff's back, smiling slightly. Jeff slowly released his death frip, hands still on both sides of Nick's shoulders and stared intently into his eyes smiling wildly.

"You're the best!" Jeff muttered and leaned in to place a soft sweet kiss on Nick's cheek without thinking making Nick blush even harder.

Jeff skipped away happily out the door leaving Nick confused and nervous.

_What had he got himself into? And why was Jeff making him blush so much?_

Questions filled Nick's mind as his brain was trying to process what the _fuck_ was going on. Did Jeff just ask him out? Well technically they were only pretending to go out, but _God_. If Jeff keeps on acting so touchy feely with him, how could he help but fall in love?

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2:Pretty sure we're just friends

**What Happened In May******

_**Chapter 2: **__**Pretty sure we're just friends**_

**A/N: Hello friends. First of all, I'd like to thank for everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this story. I'm completely blown away by the amount of reviews you guys are giving me, as well as the support you guys are showing for this story! And second of all, the apology for the wait, I didn't think much interest would be taken for this story and I really didn't know how to continue. Ok then, reviews are highly appreciated and opinions about this story could really help with the development. So, Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee  


"Do you REALLY think that this is such a great idea?" Jeff wondered aloud.

"What idea?" Wes asked, half-heartedly as he typed up his essay.

"That I should 'hire' Nick to keep Derek away? Wouldn't it be easier just to," Jeff sat up in his bed, staring at the back of Wes' head, "I dunno, just tell him I don't wanna go with him?"

Wes paused from his typing and inwardly sighed.

"Yes, it would be easier to tell Derek that you don't like him THAT way. BUT, then everybody would be like, 'ooh! Derek's not good enough to be with Jeff!'. Then they'll kind of look down at you." Wes frowned.

"But why? I thought no one really like Derek either...?"

"Yeah, but no one wants to be cruel here. So even if they DO dislike him, they don't want to be seen disliking him. Don't forget, we still have no bullying policy. Everyone should feel loved."

"True..." Jeff contemplated, sinking back into his comforter.

"Besides, Nick is a cool guy. Last time you were with him, you liked him." Wes pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Mr. Duval?"

"Yes Mrs. Jones?" Nick squeaked.

"Would you be able to answer this equation?"

"I think so Mrs. Jones," he whispered softly, fiddling with his hands underneath the table, " X= 260/w"

"Great work Mr. Duval," The teacher beamed, "Now, how about you Mr. Fletcher? Care to talk about what you're snickering about with Mr. Dawson? Or perhaps you'd need another detention slip, I-"

Mrs. Jones' voice droned off as Nick kept wringing his hands. Suddenly, a hand shot down and stilled his movements. Nick glanced up, wide eyed as he saw a flustered looking Jeff staring at him.

"Stop that, it'll go red." Jeff chuckled, one hand still on Nick and the other taking out books from his bag.

"W-where did you come from?" Nick asked timidly.

"I came late, shhh don't tell. I over slept."

"Oh." Nick shifted in his seat, not that comfortable with Jeff's hand still on his.

But he instantly missed the warmth when Jeff removed his hand to close the zip of his bag.

"I t-though you usually sit with Roger?"

"I do. But he'll understand." Jeff winked at Nick as he opened his notebook to write down some notes on the board.

Nick ducked his head and tried to continue to take down notes with Jeff next to him.

"We're not really together," Nick reminded himself, "Stop staring at him."

"Are you okay?" Jeff gave an amused look at Nick, "You've been staring at me for the past 5 minutes."

"I-I have? Day dreaming is all." Nick gave a nervous grin which should have been read as 'I'm confident'

But ended up looking like a failed suggestive smirk. Jeff burst into laughter, but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth as he saw an angry Mrs. Jones stride up to him.

"No laughing Mr. Sterling!" She cried shrilly, rolling up her newspaper and wacking on the head swiftly, "you're going to disturb Mr. Duval!"

Jeff winced and rubbed his head affectionately.

"Are you alright Mr. Duval? Is Mr. Sterling bothering you?" The teacher frowned, shooting disapproving glare at Jeff.

"N-no Mrs. Jones." Nick stuttered, trying to hold the smile about to burst out.

"Good," Mrs. Jones smiled fondly, then looked back at Jeff with an instant frown, "As for you Mr Sterling, stop dragging poor Mr. Duval into your terrible antics! And don't try to act like you've been here all this time, I saw you sneak in just now. So detention tomorrow for you!" She huffed, and walked away, heels echoing in the quiet classroom.

When she went to the back of the classroom to aid another student, Nick snickered softly.

"Shut up," Jeff grumbled, going back to his notes, "It isn't fair that she likes you the most."

"That's because I go to class on time and I actually listen to her lectures and-"

"Alright, I get it. I'm horrible." Jeff sighed, snapping his notebook shut and facing Nick,

"Nick," Jeff paused, "You know why I'm sitting here right?"

Nick gulped nervously at the sudden change of topic, pulling at his shirt collar, "Y-yes."

"I know you might not be comfortable being my _'boyfriend'_" Jeff stared seriously at Nick, using air quotation marks at the word _'boyfriend'_, "And... Well, I've been thinking. Maybe you don't _really_ want to do this, and you have to know that I won't do anything if you say no. So if you don't want to be my _'boyfriend'_, that's fine. I'm not forcing you into this."

Nick opened his mouth, attempting an answer, but Jeff shushed him.

"At least think about it," Jeff smiled softly, "You're really fun Nick. And we could be a potential friendship, so I don't want to ruin it just because we had an awkward pretend boyfriends phase."

Nick shut his mouth promptly, looking down.

"I-ok," Nick gave in, looking back up at Jeff. "I'll think about this again."

"That's great then." Jeff nodded happily, his hand on Nick's, squeezing reassuringly for a brief second.

Nick watched Jeff get back onto his notes, smiling fondly. Maybe he didn't have feelings for Jeff after all; maybe all he _really _wanted was friendship.

"Hey! Nick!"

Nick turned around, confused. He wasn't really used to all the attention he'd been getting today. He had friends but they weren't close enough to try engage him into conversations or really talking to him for that matter. So having Jeff wave him over made him fell a little less alone.

"I didn't think you'd be able to make it out of the crowd alive." Jeff chuckled. "Yeah, I heard Geoffrey who's a Junior I think, had to be called into the nurses office because apparently he was a little on the short side as was wacked on the head with a book bag." Nick frowned at how he happened to pass Geoffrey just a couple days ago with a large bandage wrapped around his head.

Jeff winced sympathetically, "That sucks." "Yeah, wouldn't want to be him." Nick said. Jeff shook his head at the newly acquired information as he grinned down at Nick again, "Anyway. I was just hoping we could hang out together today."

"Really." Nick looked at Jeff suspiciously, "What's the catch?"

"I. I don't seem like I'm pressuring you or anything."

"I know. You made it clear in math class."

"But I did say I didn't want to ruin a potential friend! So I was wondering if you'd like to stop by in my dorm and... Play. I mean hangout, that seems like the word, hangout!" Jeff shook his head, turning bright red.

"I'm actually pretty tired today? Could we not do anything exhausting?" Nick replied thoughtfully, not noticing Jeff stuttering awkwardly.

"Yeah. Sure, nothing active. Just maybe watch a movie or something?" Jeff suggested, cursing himself when he kept using the wrong words, thankfully Nick didn't seem to notice "Your pick of course. I have quite the collection."

"Hmm," Nick hummed at the thought, "Seems great to me. Be there at around 6:30? I've got to take a quick shower."

"Seems manageable. See you then!" And with that Jeff spun embarrassingly to quick and knocked off a vase from the shelf, thankfully catching it. He placed it quickly, his cheeks reddening again, walking back slowly. He managed to fall over a chair again as he quickly got up,

"I'm fine! I'm okay!" Jeff squeaked, rubbing his leg when he met Nick's concerned frown.

"Do you want to walk you back? Because it seems like if you go any further without actually dying. _Death _Jeff. Real life _death_." Nick pressed.

"No! I mean, no. It-It's all fine!" And with that he fled, narrowly missing a table.

When Nick was out of sight, Jeff huffed in annoyance. He didn't want Nick to get the wrong impression of him. He wasn't this person who just fell all over the place, in fact, this was strange, Jeff wasn't really the clumsy type. He was usually quite composed excluding that time when he was doing a back flip from his bed and knocked down his lap top and fractured his wrist which didn't even realized was injured as he wept over his laptop. He only realized it was injured when a pain shot up his arm as he picked up some of the parts which broke out from his best friend.

With three sharp knocks on the wooden door it swung open and Jeff, who was leaning on the door turned and fell face first into the red carpet.

"I'm okay." He sighed, struggling to get up in frustration.

Wes laughed hysterically instead on helping him and just walked back towards his desk to go finish his essay on animal testings.

"Some friend you are."

"That's what best friends do. _Friends_ would help you up; _best friends _would push you down."

Jeff brushed himself off as he headed in the shower to rinse off the embarrassment. He was sorely confused. What was causing him to react today? The food he ate? Impossible since he practically ate the same thing every day. The classes he had? Another thing to cross out because he hate all classes every day of the week, no exception. Could it be? No.

Jeff shook his head and cringed at the possibility. Nick? Hell no! Nick was JUST his friend! Besides, how come I've never taken interest with him before this whole _'fake boyfriend'_ proposal? That's because you didn't really SEE him. He'd know for sure at tonight's movie. He would usually react to someone differently during the movie if he knew he liked them more than how a friend should feel about another friend. And if he did, he's going to be screwed.

"Aurggg!" Jeff cried in annoyance at his inner monologue going on.

"Did you slip again?"

"NO!"

_**End A/N:**_** Not my best but yeah. I've got to establish the friendship BEFORE they realize they're attraction to each other. I'd probably establish it the next chapter during the movie and along with something more? I have no idea. Tell me if they're moving along too fast and I'd slow it down. Reviews fill me with joy so give a little time to give me some and don't forget to put your own ideas and I MIGHT follow some of them! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
